Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles—With a Twist
by RascalJoy
Summary: Everyone's heard of the 'ten song drabble' competition. However, this one has a little twist—what if you had to write a complete one-shot for every drabble you wrote?


**1-17-14**

**Hello, everyone! Now I know what you're all thinking: Oh no, not another 'ten songs ten drabble challenge, those things are so boring and cliché.' Well this one has an interesting twist: for every partial drabble I write, I will be writing an ENTIRE ONE-SHOT completing my train of thought. Here are the full rules if you want to try:**

**1. Choose a fandom**

**2. Set your playlist on shuffle**

**3. For the duration of each song, write a separate drabble based on whatever comes to mind as you listen. STOP at the end of the song, even if you're midsentence/midword**

**4. Write a separate one-shot that has the SAME PREMISE as the drabble you wrote. The one-shot must contain at least one full sentence from the original drabble**

**As far as I'm concerned, I'm the first one to try this. So at the end of each drabble will be the name of the one-shot I wrote for it in case you want to look it up and read the complete thought. Yes, I know I don't have all of the one-shots yet, but I hope to write them after I tie up some of my multi-chaps.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_All of the below songs are one's I skipped for various reasons: either they're audio book portions, or don't have lyrics. Same with all the random song titles with no drabbles._

Cowling: Mozart's Magic Fantasy (Exerpt)  
Leo Valdez And The Quest For Buford G  
Mozart Symphony #1 In E Flat, K 16-2 Andante by Nicholas Ward: Northern Chamber Orchestra  
Chapter 35a The Mark of Athena  
Chapter 21c The Mark of Athena  
King Henry

* * *

Song: Jesus, Friend Of Sinners

Artist: Casting Crowns

Drabble: Annabeth looked out over Long Island Sound, her heart aching abominably. One thing circled through her mind: Percy. Her missing boyfriend.

She managed a short laugh, kicking a stone into the little waves.

That Seaweed Brain.

When she had first met him, that's exactly what had been running through her head. He was so dense, and stupid. Coupled with the fact that he was a son of Poseidon, Athena's number one enemy.

But over the years, she had been surprised again and again by him.

He always gave people a second chance. He didn't judge them by their choices, he just strove to help them turn their thoughts around. Nico di Angelo was living, breathing proof of that. He even gave Ethan Nakamura, that little back stabber, more chances than he deserved. And Ethan had made the right choice in the end. He had died a hero.

Annabeth doubted she could have done that. She probably would have slit the little brat's throat first chance she got.

Then there was his loyalty. That definitely had become a big part of his character over the years. He would give his life to save a friend without batting an eye. Even give up the world.

Annabeth had always felt insignificant compared to him. She could never seem to reach that level of leadership and u

One-shot: Missing You (published: 1-17-14)

* * *

Percy Jackson And The Staff Of Hermes C

Song: Get It Started

Artist: Hillsong Kids

Drabble: "Let's get this party started!"

Piper moaned and cracked her eyes open. She yelped in surprise and recoiled in shock at the sight of a familiar, annoying elfish face grinned down at her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What is it, Leo?" she asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

Leo stared at her like it should be obvious. "Uh, celebrating the first month anniversary of Gaea's defeat, duh."

Piper sighed. "What time is it?"

Leo considered this. "About six in the morning."

Piper stared at him, but he looked absolutely serious. "What the Hades, Leo?" she gasped. She shoved him off the bed, and turned to her side, pulling the blankets up over her head.

"Hey!" Leo protested. "It's time to party! Not time to sleep!"

* * *

Song: The Saltwater Room

Artist: Owl City

Drabble: Percy opened his eyes, sitting bolt upright with a gasp. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was. Then it all came crashing down on him. Tartarus. The ultimate recycling bin for the gods' enemies.

"Percy?"

Percy looked over to the left, finding himself facing the worn face of Annabeth. "Hey," he croaked. "My watch?"

Annabeth nodded tiredly, proceeding to curl up on his lap. The second her head touched his legs, she was snoring slightly.

Percy sighed. "Talk to you later, then." He gazed out into the darkness, fiddling with Riptitde which he had taken to keeping in his hands at all times since the horrible fall. This was just great. You'd think he'd get a break after all these years, but no, the Fates

* * *

Chapter 26e The Mark of Athena

* * *

Song: Start Somewhere (X'Zached Remix)

Artist: TobyMac

Drabble: Leo lay still in his bed, keeping his breathing deep and even and his eyes screwed shut as his temporary foster parent peeked through the door. I'm asleep, he mentally chanted. I will not move. I will not make a sound. I am in the deepest sleep ever.

After what seemed like eternity, the woman closed the door with a soft click, and Leo heard her steps receding down the hallway and down the stairs. The light in the hall flicked off, but Leo still remained still. It wouldn't do to make his move until he was sure that the whole household was asleep. He didn't want to get busted on his first try.

He watched the clock by his bed, feeling almost hypnotized by its steady ticking sounds

* * *

Chapter 01-03 The Son of Neptune  
Prologue by Steven Curtis Chapman

* * *

Song: Galaxies

Artist: Owl City

Drabble: Leo lay flat on his back, staring up at the stars that formed a ceiling above his head. He heaved a sigh. This was getting old. His life had become one, repeated pattern: foster home, run, caught, foster home, run, caught. Was this how he was supposed to spend the rest of his life? At this point, he figured he'd become some sort of hermit or hobo or something.

But Tia Callida had always called him her little hero. Saying he was destined for greatness.

He immediately shook that idea form his head. Tia Callida was psycho. Nothing more to say.

Absentmindedly, he looked up at the sky again, searching for a familiar constellation. He was rewarded with the familiar group of stars known as the constellation of Hercules. Although he'd never admit it, he liked to imagine that he was somehow watching over him. But that couldn't be. He was just a bunch of fiery balls of gas floating in the air bill

* * *

Song: My One Thing

Artist: Rich Mullins

Drabble: Percy didn't know what to think about that Annabeth Chase. Sure, they were best friends. But at times, they were worst enemies. Their relationship...oh gods. Relationship? Where the Hades had that come from? Friendship. That's right. Nothing more than that.

He sighed impatiently and ran a hand through his messy hair. Why was life so complicated? Between school, camp, and life in general, he was surprised he hadn't just died under the pressure. The total burden was almost as grueling and heavy as the sky, and that's saying a lot.

Demigods lives weren't easy. He had figured that out ever since day one. But it had its moments. Like

* * *

Song: Here We Stand

Artist: Newsboys

Drabble: Percy stood straight and tall, watching the hills before him. Nothing could be seen across the green crests yet, but he knew what lay behind them. Gaea's army of monsters. They were close, he could feel it in his bones.

As if in answer to his unspoken thought, Jason Grace came flying down and landed beside him, his face tight set.

"Where?" Percy demanded.

"Just over the rise," Jason said. He glanced around nervously, and leaned in closer so only Percy could hear him. "Their numbers equal about a hundred times as ours, easy. There's no way we can do this."

"We can," Percy said immediately, almost without thinking. It had become natural for him to be optimistic. As the unofficial leader of Camp Half-Blood, he had learned that if the leader shows pessimism, the entire army is aff

* * *

Chapter 27-03 The Son of Neptune  
Chapter 16-01 The Son of Neptune  
Track 11 (Joseph play)

* * *

Song: Voices Praise Him

Artist: DC Talk

Drabble: "Percy! Percy! Percy!"

Percy managed a smile at the crowds of campers surrounding him from all sides. "Hey, guys," he said, managing to keep his voice from cracking. "I'm back!"

They surged forward, and soon Percy was caught up in a whirlwind of pats on the back, high fives, and congratulations.

"We knew you would make it back!" Travis (or was it Connor?) cried.

Connor (or Travis) snorted indignantly. "Seriously? You were sure he was dead."

Travis (or Connor) glared at his brother. "No, I didn't. I just said he wouldn't remember us."

"Well he obviously does," Connor (or Travis) said triumphantly. "Fork it

* * *

Leo Valdez And The Quest For Buford D

* * *

Song: Come, Now Is The Time To Worship

Artist: Brian Doerksen

Drabble: "Come on, Leo," Piper said. "Time for the campfire!"

"What?" Leo called absentmindedly, hammering furiously on the upper deck's planking.

He heard Piper sigh below him. "Leo, s'mores."

"Yeah, cool," he said, not really focusing on what she was saying. He paused to study the plank he had just installed. Was it just him, or was it slightly crooked?

"Leo," Piper called more instistently, "seriously, take a break. Get down from there."  
"Uh, yeah, little busy," he called, starting to get irritated. Why wouldn't she leave him alone? Wasn't it obvious that he had more important things to do then go to some sill campfire? A nagging voice in the back of his head contradicted him, Aw, come on. You know you want to go. Take a break, have some fun, completely ignore the most important project in your life.

"Shut up," he

* * *

Broken-Karted by Henry Jackman  
Chapter 12d The Mark of Athena  
Chapter 3b The Mark of Athena  
Chapter 31f The Mark of Athena  
Chapter 50-02 The Son of Neptune

* * *

Song: Three Is A Magic Number v

Artist: Renton Drama Club

Drabble: Three is a magic number. Percy didn't know where he'd heard that before, but he just knew that it couldn't be more true. Well, for more reasons than the one he was currently thinking of. For example, there were the Big Three gods of Olympus, the Three Fates, and all that stuff. But none of those were important as he paced outside of the Big House, his anxious steps already having worn a pretty nice groove in the ground from his constant pacing.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think so far? Let me know which one's you would like most to see completed, and I'll focus on getting those one-shots up! Also, let me know if you're going to attempt this. I'd be happy to check it out ;)**

**Check back regularly for the one-shot titles you're waiting for!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
